


Follower Special

by Problematic_On_Main



Category: Pmcyt
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problematic_On_Main/pseuds/Problematic_On_Main
Summary: This is just to inform you all that I am making 4 actual fics with the ships above because 69 followers on Twitter (@ProblemsLee)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 31
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! So, I reached 60 followers on my Twitter! (Go follow me @ProblemsLee ) And most people wanted me to write an actual fanfiction, so I am!

There will be four different fics, I don't know when I'll post them, or even write them lol. But hopefully sometime soon. Warning you, they will probably suck.  
So, here's what I will be doing in the order I'll be doing it!

TNT (Tubbo/Tommy)  
\- Spontaneous  
\- Smut  
\- IRL  
\- No AU  
\- Using a prompt from my prompt book  
I might need to come up with my own prompt though, I think all of my TNT prompts are ABO

BowSpam (Dream/Tommy)  
\- Established Relationship  
\- Fluff  
\- Realistic Minecraft  
\- Monster AU  
\- Coming up with a new prompt

Tombur (Wilbur/Tommy)  
\- Spontaneous  
\- Angst (Probably with a happy ending or with smut bc yeAh I can't write angst I will hate myself)  
\- DreamSMP TimeLine  
\- ABO  
\- Using One Of My Prompts

PhilTom (Philza/Tommy)  
\- Established Relationship  
\- IRL  
\- No AU  
\- Coming up with a prompt

So yeah! Look forward to those I guess.  
Anyway, have a lovely day/night or else.


	2. QUICK QUESTION

So, I have a question.

I’ve been watching Bijuu Mike’s play through of Danganronpa, and I ended up looking up Fuyuhiko quotes. Me and my friend were talking about how TommyInnit would probably say a lot of the stuff that Fuyuhiko says- which gave me an idea.

MCYT in Danganronpa.

I don’t normally like big projects like this, but what if instead of the shippy stuff, I write MCYT in Danganronpa? Like, as if it were an actual game. We follow a main characters and go through all the trials until they escape. Would you all be interested in that? 

Of course I’d have to post it anonymously, or maybe me and my friend could write it together and post it on his account. But I want to know if you all would like it? Chances are if I start this is won’t write the fics in the previous chapter, though there’s still a chance I will. 

I just want your opinion ^^


	3. HELLO

Yeah guess I’m not gonna be posting the danganronpa fic- I have no idea what happened with this kind of fic before, I never watched smplive, but I’m guessing it got a lot of backlash.

I will probably be writing it, just keeping it in a document somewhere. So if you are interested, you could PM me on Twitter (@ProblemsLee ) about it and once I start writing I’ll send you the document.

Since this happened, I’ll definitely be writing the four fics I mentioned in the first chapter. It’s gonna take awhile because I’m not really motivated- but they’ll get done eventually.


End file.
